


Thinking about him

by Diana924



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Heamund aveva spesso pensato a lui in quei momenti.Ivar the Boneless non era il primo uomo su cui si fermava il suo sguardo, preferiva le donne ma non si era mai legato un paggio o uno scudiero, d’altronde se il Signore aveva creato quei giovanetti di così gentile e gradevole aspetto allora chi era lui per non approfittarne?





	Thinking about him

Heamund aveva spesso pensato a lui in quei momenti.

Ivar the Boneless non era il primo uomo su cui si fermava il suo sguardo, preferiva le donne ma non si era mai legato un paggio o uno scudiero, d’altronde se il Signore aveva creato quei giovanetti di così gentile e gradevole aspetto allora chi era lui per non approfittarne?

Il giovane barbaro però era diverso, non era così attraente o delicato come i tanti paggi con cui aveva trascorso la notte, aveva il fisico acerbo di chi si affaccia alla vita ma gli occhi … quegli occhi erano ricolmi di desiderio di potere, voglia di comandare e un’assoluta mancanza di scrupoli e soprattutto di curiosità. A differenza della maggior parte di quelli della sua razza Ivar era curioso di cosa il mondo avesse da offrirgli, qualsiasi cosa.

Quando gli aveva giurato fedeltà lo credeva davvero, era sicuro che un uomo simile con i giusti collaboratori sarebbe arrivato lontano, pagano o meno, storpio o sano, quella determinazione gli permetteva di fare a meno delle gambe. Gli aveva dimostrato la sua devozione e la sua fedeltà, consapevole che pur essendo il più anziano era l’altro ad avere il potere, il vero potere.

Era da tanto che non faceva quello, da quando era uno studente ma gli era piaciuto, l’altro era del tutto inesperto della carnalità e toccarlo in quella maniera lo faceva sentire forte. L’altro credeva di essere lui a comandare, e quella era un’ingenuità. Solo perché gli teneva i capelli quando glielo prendeva in bocca e glielo succhiava non stava a significare che era Ivar ad avere potere, era lui in quel momento mentre ne percorreva la lunghezza con la lingua ad avere l’altro in balia dei suoi movimenti, era lui ad avere potere quando lo succhiava, dalla punta alla base e di nuovo.

Anche le poche occasioni che avevano avuto per giacere insieme erano state così, ma quello era stato evidente a causa della deformità di Ivar. Non sapeva esattamente il perché dato che l’altro non ne parlava ma Heamund aveva capito presto che non amava parlarne e a lui stava bene.

Quel corpo, così giovane e così delicato era ottimo per accendere il suo desiderio si era detto Heamund fin dalla prima volta, l’abito sacro non era mai stato un ostacolo alla sua sensualità e se il Signore gli aveva messo sulla strada il giovane Ivar allora doveva esserci un motivo. Quel corpo rispondeva così bene alle sue mani e al suo membro, si era sentito circondato da un calore quasi troppo forte quando era entrato in lui per la prima volta, Ivar aveva gettato indietro la testa ansimando e gemendo il suo nome.  
C’era stato un momento, durante quel primo amplesso in cui aveva guardato gli occhi dell’altro e li aveva visti pieni di desiderio, quasi liquidi dal piacere e quella visione era stata sufficiente per fargli raggiungere l’apice del piacere.

Ci stava ripensando anche adesso, si sarebbero a breve rincontrati sul campo di battaglia, ne era sicurissimo ma non riusciva a non pensare a Ivar, era a lui che correva la sua mente prima che il suo corpo lo tradisse ed era sempre a lui che pensava mentre si occupava di sé stesso in quella maniera così sconcia, ad Ivar the Boneless.


End file.
